Loving the Cold
by Crazy PurpleSage
Summary: Tai and Yamato are out on a soccer field contemplating how they each are effected differently by the cold air and why. Taito.


_Disclaimer: __ Digimon doesn't belong to me, so don't even think that I think that you think that I might think that I own it. XD _

_**Loving the Cold **_

_By Crazy PurpleSage_

Out in the middle of the soccer field laid two boys looking up at the night sky. A blonde with sharp azures shivered under three layers of winter clothing. Desperately he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm at least one part of his body. Next to him, head to head, was a tan-skinned soccer player with glazed over burnt gold eyes that were speckled with bright lights from the reflecting stars. The second teen was completely oblivious to the rest of the world around him until a soft whine broke his silent and peaceful sanctuary.

"Taiiii! I-I'm s-so c-c-cold."

Taichi twisted his head back to look at his quivering friend, whereupon worry set into his gaze.

"Here" Tai took off his gray sweatshirt, which was a bit too light for the coming winter months, to reveal a thin short-sleeve white shirt. He sat up and stretched before handing over the soft cotton material to Yamato, who had taken off his own heavier jacket to put the sweatshirt on underneath. Underneath his jacket were three layers of shirts which were soon covered again by the sweatshirt and jacket, making him look like a slightly puffed-out marshmallow.

Shaking their heads at each other at how opposite they each reacted to the changing weather, they sat back down and leaned their backs to each other. Tai reached behind and took one of Yamato's hands to warm it up under his cold-blooded touch.

Yamato sighed and leaned back further into Taichi. "How can you be so warm?" he half asked, half complained.

Tai just shrugged and continued on to take the second hand and create friction between the two. Seeing that the two hands were not proving very effective in stopping the full body tremors, Tai turned himself around and gathered Yamato into his lap. Yamato wiggled to make himself more comfortable and relaxed in the warm hold, allowing Taichi to prevent his temperature from rapidly declining any further. Taichi encased Yamato's hands in his own again and blew warm air on the bundle of fingers. Yamato's hands looked like death compared to Tai's, which reminded Yamato of summer months, fresh-cut lawns, and iced lemonade. Lost in his own thoughts Yamato failed to realize how much warmer he had become within moments of Tai's touch.

"You want to know why I don't get cold too often?" Tai whispered softly, chin resting upon Yamato's head.

Yamato snorted. _You mean why you are some kind of cold-blooded reptile or are just plain crazy and don't feel what normal people do? Yeah, I've wondered. _He thought with evident sarcasm.

Taking his derisive snort as a 'yes' Taichi decided to continue to give his own concocted explanation.

"Well, I think it's because I'm not scared of the cold. People who fear the winter season and bundle up in preparation to block out the cold air are really more susceptible than someone who goes out in shorts and a t-shirt." Yamato not sure how to process this information, which he highly doubted was true, remained silent for Taichi to go on. "You see, the cold air can tell who's afraid of it or not and purposely puts all its energy into stinging their noses, lips, hands, arms, etc." Tai rubbed Yamato's arms, reaching up into his sleeve to spread the warmth that the coat and many layers were not providing. "If the cold can see that you could care less if it touched you or not, it just backs away." Tai turned his head to land a kiss on Yamato's blue cheeks. Taichi's words made Yamato remember how Tai had always been impervious to his glares, unlike the other kids around him who would purposely back away from him even before he looked in their direction. "Plus," Tai broke his thoughts, "I happen to welcome the crisp air with a passion." Yamato quirked an eyebrow; Taichi was talking about _him_, right? "As soon as I step outside I take a deep breath and allow the coldness to seep into me inside and out, get to know me, and I it." Yamato blushed; Tai really did take the time to know him even when he had so violently pushed him away. "Of course, it isn't easy, but as _you_ may try to block it all out, I let it all in. Then, when it realizes how much I enjoy it, it doesn't nip at me because it has no reason to. We've reached a friendly balance and enjoy each other's company." Tai scanned the sky with widened eye and a complacent expression about being exposed to his favourite element.

"I don't have to be jealous of the wind and cold weather, do I?" Yamato pretended to pout, but could not keep Taichi from seeing the slight confusion in his darkened eyes.

Tai chuckled softly, "Of course not Yama. I'm just trying to let you in on a little secret I picked-up. And," He squeezed Yamato closer to his body, "I like to think that that's how I got through to you all those years ago and how I told you how I feel." Yamato smiled and blushed even deeper, nodding his head.

"That last part may be true, but I'll have to disagree with you on 'anyone being able to make friends with the cold' Tai," he bowed his head back into the crook where Tai's neck met his shoulders. "I'm pretty sure that you were just born with that ability. And you do a better job of warming me up anyway, trust me. I think _that's_ how you got to me. "Returning the previous kiss on the cheek, he turned in Tai's hold to face him completely. Yamato reached up to tug on Tai's untamed chestnut mane.

"Let's go home; we can watch the night sky from the window." Tai made to pick up Yamato bridal-style.

"Are you sure? I don't mind the cold as much anymore. Promise." Tai just shook his head and Yamato allowed himself to be carried off the field to the car.

"We've stayed way past the game anyway." Tai peered into the back of the vehicle where his dirty soccer jersey and equipment were thrown hap hazardously on the seats. Placing both him and Yamato inside the car Tai quickly turned on the heat, though for Yamato's sake alone of course. The ride home was relatively quiet, each following their own train of thought during the 15 minute drive.

Yamato was the one to finally break the sweet silence as he was finally at a normal body temperature once again and started a conversation. "I never got to tell you; Congratulations on the game. You were the star again, captain."

Tai smiled and brushed off the compliment, even though their was no need to with Yamato, "Yeah, I don't think anyone else got a word in edgewise either between Sora and Daisuke. Two of my biggest fans," he winked at Yamato, "even though Daisuke is on the same team with me, along with Ken. Oh, and we can't forget to go to Sora's tennis match next weekend." Yamato nodded in agreement, "And then we have your concert that night too. Any songs for me?" Tai gave the best puppy dog eyes as he parked the car outside of their building. Tai turned off the ignition and quickly got out of the car to tend to Yamato on the other side. As soon as Tai had his arms wrapped around him, shielding him from the cold air, Yamato shoved him lightly without making him release his hold. "Of course, you know that they're all for you."

"Yeah, I know." Taichi led them both to their door and inside, "Just making sure." Tai gave Yamato a quick kiss on his pale smooth smiling lips.

Lying down later that night; Yamato was sleeping deeply feeling fully warm and comfortable once again. Tai held on to him as though afraid to let go, listened to his steady, reassuring breathing, and just sat their thinking. Even if he enjoyed being out in the cold, feeling alive and aware of everything around him, he loved Yamato even more.

_**-----Owari------**_

_Now, all readers will review... Yes, you will, XD!!!! _


End file.
